


To John

by AlonyFrigy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John Watson Thinks Sherlock Holmes is Dead, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, Sad, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonyFrigy/pseuds/AlonyFrigy
Summary: Sherlock writes a poem to John after his "death ".Post-Reichenbach





	To John

To John 

Sentiments. Isn't that funny, right?   
I do despite this feeling my whole life.   
I've been avoiding this for so long time,   
But all this changed in just one night. 

John, I'm not the man of feelings,   
Emotions are so strange to me   
And now I'm trying find a meaning,   
But this so hard for me, you see? 

You came into my life like sunlight,   
I even told you that one time.   
I wish I spent with you at least one night...   
Is this too selfish that I want you to be mine? 

Dear John,   
My life, my home, my soul.   
I'm so sorry for my action.   
I wish I told you all the truth,   
That all I did was for your protection. 

I promise, love, I will return   
I beg you just to wait for me.   
And all the pain I've caused you once  
I'll take, and you'll be finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second poem, this time Sherlock writes poem to John. If you want, you can read my previous one, which was written to Sherlock.   
> Again, if I got any mistakes, fell free to correct me in comments, because English is not my mother language   
> Really hope it's not too bad)


End file.
